


Choerry’s Secret

by KimLipBaby



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Choerry sunshine, Yeojin baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimLipBaby/pseuds/KimLipBaby





	Choerry’s Secret

Choerry wants to quit school to play games all day like her Unnies Gowon and Olivia, but Kim Lip would never allow it. So Choerry only had one request and she would keep going to school. She asked for a big box, Lip thought that was strange but she went along with it. 

While the girls were at school Lip began to clean the OEC dorm room. Throwing away the single socks she found on the floor, while she complained about Jinsouls Gundam models taking up so much of the shelf space. She picked up some of Choerry’s school books to place them back on the shelf. Lip nearly had a Heart Attack when she knocked over one of the boxes and Choerry’s secret pet roaches started to run around looking for places to hide from the light. One had the audacity to fly at her for disturbing their peace.

Choerry and Yeojin walked through the front door just in time to hear Lips pterodactyl screeches. Both girls ran to the room to see Lip running around swatting at the flying roach. Choerry panicked catching her pet, she began to cuddle it, checking to see if it was hurt. While Yeojin was about to pass out from laughing so hard at Lip crawling under her bed covers to cry until all the roaches were caught.


End file.
